I have no number
by Trjtry
Summary: I was born on earth, I live on earth, I have never left it but I am special i am an alien. My family left lorien several years before the war so is it my war? do i have anything worth fighting for?
1. Chapter 1

James was sweating and breathing hard, he was lying on his back at the base of the training facility. "Are you okay?" I called out to my brother. "Yeah" he grunted. I walked over to him and held my hand out to him, he took it and pulled up, "I didn't see that one coming." "Its okay you are just starting to not rely on the senses of the people around you" james is a 15 year old garde his first legacy let him link to other people and see what they were sensing normally he does that to get a full view of the battle field or in all cases before the training room below our parents manor in Australia. They moved to earth about three years before my brother was born and they have been keeping us here. After i had pulled james up he said "Get me the stone i'm sweating too much" I pulled the watery gem from my pocket and handed it to him, "Is this becoming a regular thing" I jokingly asked him. "Shut up I didn't choose this legacy" he was getting annoyed with that joke and it was getting hotter in here. "James, dad said to control the steam." " then shut up Adam." I backed away and the room slowly cooled. "My body is cooling, I'm getting better at this" James smiled as a cloud of steam formed around him,

A sudden clapping could be heard along with the thick steel door opening, " James, you're improving, its started to become visible." My brothers breath hastened hearing the words of praise from our father. "James we are going on a little trip. Adam clean up here." My dad then touched James and they disappeared. I walked out the training bay and entered the long hallway past the armory full of loric gemstones and weapons and entered the elevator to go up to the official basement of the house. From there I walked up the stairs to my bedroom, retrieved my helmet and and skateboard and headed down to the driveway. A message was floating above the base of our hill, "Adam nine year olds don't go off on their own." It was clearly only visible to me as it was not drawing the eyes of our neighbors. I yelled out, "Mom I'm going to the skatepark." The message changed, "Try again." it read. I'm coming back to sit by the pool with you and Cara. The shining golden letters disappeared and I knew I was defeated.

That night I was half asleep on the couch under a blanket with my twin sister Cara. I was driving in between the lands of awake and sleep when i heard the door open. My eyes snapped open and i saw my James carrying a teenaged girl on his back, and my dad holding a weird box. They were both wearing full body suits and had grim looks on their faces. "Set her down on the guest bed, Ill get your mother." I followed him up the stairs and watch her place the girl on the bed, while her beautiful blond hair distorts her appearance, her tan skin stands out but it looks as though she is pale almost lifeless but i can see her chest moving up and down with the steady rhythm of breath. He pulled me out as our parents popped into the room.

He pulled me into his room and started, "Don't tell your sister but something is going down." I nodded and he started "I was training with dad in some mountains I had a mist going and I was floating. Suddenly, we started to feel tremors and we followed them to this cliff and there was a girl being attacked but a bunch of large brutes, I looked dad in the eyes and said 'send me' then dad blinked and i fell onto the battlefield. I let the steam pour from my pores and and in the confusion a large cloud had enveloped the area i felt around until i found the girl and i pulled her into the river and pulled her to me. As if by instinct i opened my mouth and a torrent of steam shot out and i managed to scald to death the force of the blast pushed us to the other river bank and she became distressed when the steam cloud had cleared. Aside from a bunch of ash piles there was an old woman's body and that box you saw dad carrying. She started frantically talking about the chest and called the woman her cepan before she fainted. Dad looked all worried and told me to pick her up and teleported us back to the yacht but we set up the long jump crystals and just arrived"


	2. Chapter 2

Its been four years since my brother and father found out that girl, she had been living under the alias, Alyssa and was being hunted for her part in a group of garde that were hiding around this planet. She hasn't left the manor since she woke up a week later. She seems strong and has been training with my brother, they have been inseparable ever since.

I'm 13 and no longer allowed to leave the house until my legacies arrive, that means I play around in the armory with Cara while they use each other for target practice in our training area. "uhmm Adam?" I heard in my sisters voice behind me, I turned to see her staring at the fingers on her left hand. I was astonished to see they looked metallic, and they even appeared to be both longer and edged, her hand had become a blade. I looked on it with excitement and a little jealousy, while she was my twin I was born first, and I knew she would brag about getting her first legacy before me. "James" she yelled out as I watched the hand shorten. "Sound proof "I reminded her and stood up to go get my brother, but as I blinked my eyes I was already in the training room and a fire ball was coming at me. I dived out of the way just in time to see Alyssa's shocked face.

My head hurt from hitting the ground but I felt disoriented from something else, my body felt weak but I could hear my brothers voice "Adam, are you okay?" all I could do was moan but I was happy because I knew what happened, I had inherited my fathers teleportation. It took a few seconds but my brother's face slowly came into focus, I could see the excitement on his eyes. "Question, which one of you can throw fireballs?" That's all I could think to ask, I had not seen them practicing in two years I don't even know what additional legacies they have. James pulled me up to a sitting position as Alyssa admitted guilt. She started, "Your mom calls it the lumen." as a her palm lighted up. "I'm fireproof, any questions?" I laid back " No, I'm good" but then i remembered why i came in here, "Cara, her left hand is a sword edge." "It is, lets go tell dad" James replied. We went go retrieve my sister, the metallic tint had spread down her arm, "Lets go show dad." we got into the elevator and went up to my fathers personal library, the doors opened and it struck me again i always forget how expansive the caverns that my parents dug out are. Then there is the sheer knowledge that they collected before they even left the planet. Everything about loric charms, special gemstones, and loric culture was in this room, he had been searching for the charm that protected the others that Alyssa said would be somewhere on earth.

We found him in his study on the opposite side of the library, books were in piles that had been growing since we found alyssa but he stared deeply into the book in front of him with a smile. "I found it," he said acknowledging we were in the room. He did not look up towards the four of us so i thought i would try something my dad did to me a lot, I held my hands out and started staring straight at the book. It did disappear but reappeared a foot away not even of his desk. "Well you have my attention, who did that?" He leaned out of his intense reading position as i held up my hand he grinned and i could see the pride in his eyes. Cara immediately pulled her hand from behind her back to show the blade that was eveloping her arm. His smile did not waver looking into the shine on my sister's hand, but then he looked down onto the book. "I found the charm on you," he started focussing on Alyssa. "We can forge a tracer to locate the person after you in the also a way for the rest of you to come together without breaking the charm." They started talking and my mind started to wander then so did my feet, suddenly i noticed i had wandered into the elevator and it was asking for a floor.

I selected the house basement and began my ascension. a trip up the stairs showed my mother was in the tv room absorbed in this world news broadcast. "...battleeid, apparantly someone who was on bus passing through the square as it was bombed has opened fire on a crowd of onlookers in black cloaks. Riot police..." my mther turned of the televion . A grim look could be seen in her eyes and tears were rolling down her face. She ran passed me and into the basement. I turned the television back on the reporter had been hit with something and the camera was on the ground pointed ar a group of people in black cloaks who had appeared to be returning fire, then the signal was cut.

Two days later, my dad had made the tracer and both of my parents had left for london . both of my parents rarely left and I was taking advantage of the freedom, which meant was playing loud music and trying to teleport around my room. I can't really move more than the distance of the house so im just trying to make the stuff around me teleport. I was thinking about watching those charms being made. a piece of cheamara tooth in dragon form dipped in a powder my dad pulled together. I watched him prepare nine of these and the tracer, it scared me to read the passage on the tracer, 'The stone of lorien follows all its champions but the juice of life upon the seal of of protection will guide you to the one you protect. They generated a triangle of loralite and she bled on it. The two of them left after embedding the tooth in Alyssa's arm.


	3. Chapter 3

How did it take me three chapters to notice i names the main character after that mogadorian who was trying to save two and three

It was another two days before my parents returned. During which my sister spent ordering people around and in her room turning her hands to knives. My 10 year old brother Kevin was the only one listening and had run from room to room following her orders. Alyssa was glued to the book that told of the charm, leaving James practicing to practice with me. We entered the training room and it changed, it started me at first but I could see the virtual environment unfolding before me. I looked at james to see him smiling and shaking his head, "Okay, we are gonna see how good you are at changing position." He saw the confusion on my face and continued, "Keep trying so that I can't find you." He looked at me and let out a roar, I stumbled back and this was clearly one of the legacies I hadn't known about. He roared again and I was behind some bushes. Through the brush I could see him, he had pointed his mouth up and released another roar, it had bounced off the room and he turned to where I was. I teleported away and a game of cat and mouse ensued.  
My ears were ringing from when I had not been fast enough to avoid his blasts. I was exhausted, lying in the tv room. on a recliner, Alyssa had passed out on the couch reading, James had placed the book on a table and slipped in next to her. Out of nowhere the door swung open and my dad came in to see the three of us. Alyssa jumped up, clearly on edge but relaxed when she saw my father. He chuckled and started, "Okay we intercepted a mogadorian transmission, they have someone that they believe is a member of the garde in a facility in france. It's apparently a young girl. Also they have no idea that there are living members of the garde with fully matured legacies." I saw the creepy grin in his eyes this is clearly something we would have to use to our advantage, and I had legacies so I was probably going into battle soon.  
It is twelve hours later, my father was flying to Paris to set up crystals for the long jump teleporter, the plan hinged on me teleporting myself James and the girl out before we are noticed, that was my intention but I was unsure, I don't know how thick the walls will be, I certainly haven't teleported anywhere I couldn't see before, but that is how I'm preparing. teleporting large bags as far as I can. Alyssa, James and I were waiting with my mother by the setup of the long jump teleporter. James and I both held a chimearas tooth and we were ready to teleport. Suddenly the intricate circuit of loric crystals lit up, I looked back as I stepped forward, as I vanished I saw James kissing Alyssa.  
When my vision cleared I was in some kind of dark makeshift cave looking at my dad. Looking down I saw a stone circle with the crystals set up in the exact same positions they are at home everything else around was dirt. I saw a short hallway carved ahead of me and I just moved aside for James arrival. Suddenly the circuit lit up and in what looked like a crack of lightning my brother appeared. Dad left the circuit and we followed him down the short hall, when it ended I heard a snap and the dirt seemed to open up before us until the light of day finally broke through the dirt.  
I turned to see that the entrance was a miniature hill to get my bearings and a mark to look for. "This is where you need to get back to when you have the girl, according to Alyssa she should have some kind of chest. We are five miles east of where she should be being held. The entrance closed behind us and my dad held out his hand. "Get in, find her, get out." That was what he said with a worried look in his eyes, as we appeared in his outside the mogadorian cave. He vanished and we walked through the mouth of the cave. He opened his mouth but nothing came out he shivered for a second and grabbed my hand. His body evaporated into a cloud of steam and mine followed


	4. Chapter 4

Going through the fallen legacies i just noticed two was a lot like us, reading just cus getting really into it i think i just drastically changed a plan i had for this story really she makes a book reference apon meeting adamus

It felt great my body was fluid and free, I couldn't see where we were going but I felt like i was sliding through the air defying gravity, and unnoticed. Soon the void ended and we were in a long hallway lined with what appeared to be cells, "When did you find out you could do that?" I questioned him. "About a month into training with Alyssa, now shut up." He closed his eyes and walked down the hallway. Halfway through he turned and looked into the cell, "Adam, I think we found her." I teleport over and look in, behind a blueish force field I see a girl, tiny balled up whimpering in a corner, reddish brown curls cover her head and she appears to have a slender frame.

I blink my eyes and I'm right next to her, her sobs continue until I touch her, then she is silent. I see the mark on her legs, I scoop her up and and she looks me in the eyes, they are bloodshot from the tears but then I see confusion. 'Who are you, how did you get in.' its almost a whisper but I hear it in my head. Suddenly the force field closed, "James?" I say over my shoulder. "Wasn't me." he said stumbling in. "I have two legacies," the girl started, "Im technopathic and telepathic, I was using it to keep them away from me." I could see her relaxing in my arms.

"My chest should be here too." She said it in a mousey way that matched her stature and expression. It was cute and the color was returning to her face. I felt my brother's hand on my back and our bodies dissipated. When my vision cleared up, I was staring at some kind of beast, "Is that it?" I turned back to see if he was crazy but he was gone. He stood infront of me and punched, I heard a sonic boom and hi and the creature was blasted back. He dissipated and flew over to the beast, "Mist can be a scalding fury, or an icy cloak, it depends on how its used." He turned back towards us and the beast was steaming, it appeared singed.

"Is that it?" my brother asked pointing to a box that was in the middle of the room. "Yes" she said as she jumped out of my arms. She ran over to the box and slid her hand across the top. Suddenly the door burst open, Mogadorians swarmed in and open fired. I teleported to the girl and pushed her down, I felt a blast hit my back, I fell onto her and the blasts kept coming but after the first one i felt no pain, each successive blast made me feel stronger. Before I could do anything my brother had us in his cloud and we were gone.

It was dark in the cave, my back felt burned but the rest of me felt powerful. The energy from the blasts surged through my body and I felt excited. "Okay why is he glowing?" I heard my dads voice but it was almost pitch black in the cave. "He was shot several times with their cannons before I got us out" I heard guilt in my brother's voice. I felt my wound ice over and the area around me light up. I was on the circuit, I looked up but the transport was done and I was I home, my mother held me and the pain vanished and the power spread to that part of my back too. I moved out of the way and the chest I got hit for landed. I pulled it forward and the girl followed it through the teleporter, James followed and it shut down.

That evening I was in one of the lower recesses of our house the underground skatepark that I had begged for. I was in the death bowl, it was the deepest one there and the most dificult to master. I had picked up enough speed and I went straight up the wall. I soared into the air and I was about to hit the concrete when I saw her, the girl we rescued revealed herself as number two under the alias Maggie Hoyle. I was shocked to see her down here, she was sitting shyly by where I left my tools and water. I caught my board and landed and instead of rolling to the next bowl I turned and rolled towards Maggie. "I wanted to thank you." she squeaked that out and I saw a nervous look on her. "For what?" I inquired. "You took that blast for me." I chuckled, "It was instinct, when I see someone I think is about to get hurt I react and try to save them." I saw it in her eyes. "So you're like one of those heroes who tries to protect just because?" I saw it in her eyes she was about to nerd out. All I thought was this would be fun.


	5. Chapter 5

Its short but Im tired good night everyone

I was excited, Maggie and I had been going on about books we had read and books we were planning to read, conversation had drifted, she took the opportunity to kiss me then she went to the elevator, In a haze i got back on my boards and dropped into a bowl, on my way out I overestimated my speed, a rare occurrence, but that sent me back down into the bowl. I hit the ground hard, but i only knew because of the sound of flesh on concrete, I felt no pain actually a little more invigorated.

The next morning everyone but my little brother was gathered in the kitchen. "Of the 9 people who knew that the 9 of them were coming all of them are missing." My dad was going on, "I want to go check out some of the places where they lived, conduct some interviews." he started messing with his goatee, "I did my research last night. Eight of them lived alone in spread around the world, their stuff has long since been disposed of, one guy was married, there is a chance he might have something or that his wife could have something, does anyone want to come with me?"I glanced at Maggie and volunteered she followed in suit.

The next day we were in Chicago, it was two states away but it was still the closest international airport to Paradise, Ohio, the place where any stuff left over by this Malcom Goode should be stored. Immediately after landing, my dad rented an SUV and found a place to summon us. "Okay, why did you rent an SUV, what do you expect to find?" that was my first question when we appeared. "I like to be prepared." I chuckled.

We were in the car, I had put down the back seat and was lying there, when Maggie spoke out from the passenger seat; "I'm sensing loric technology" that made us both jump, "Where?" we said in unison, "Near, but high." and she pointed in the direction of the skyscrapers we were passing. We were going around the city of Chicago, or at least we planned to seems like its time for a detour. We turned and started following Maggie's directions.

"It's straight up." We were at the base of some skyscraper. The sign outside said John Hancock Center. Maggie and I exited the car, my father was going to circle around, while we check out what was here. She grasped onto my arm as we walked in, she whispered to me, "There is some kind of magnet in the elevator." Unfortunately we had attracted the attention of the standing guard.

"What is your business here?" he asked. I hesitated but Maggie spoke up, "Uhm, who has the top floor?" "I do." A voice came from behind us, startling us both.


	6. Chapter 6

i hurt my leg at the skatepark so these may slow down

We turned to see a boy around our age staring at the two of us. He was dressed in a jogging suit and seemed very relaxed. "Stanley, perfect timing do you know these two?" I could see it, a look of shock in his eyes, he was staring at one thing, the blue crista that peaked out of Maggie's top. He smiled as he said, "I've been waiting for these two for what feels like way too long." The guard nodded his head and stepped back.

Stanley motioned for us to follow him and walked towards the elevator. He pushed the button and and the doors opened. Inside he pulled out his pendant and said, "Nine." Maggie followed, "Two." Nine looked at me but I shook my head, "I don't have a number." His eyes narrowed, "but you know about us?" Just then the doors opened and a man in an Italian suit. "Who are they?" Nine respond, "She's number 2 and who are you?" Nine directed himself towards me mid sentence. I told them both the story of why we are here. During the story Nine had positioned himself by Maggie. As I finished the story he kissed her. She attempted to slap him but he moved out of the way. I lunged at him but he sidestepped me and elbowed my spine.

It felt as though my body gained energy from the blow and my momentum pushed me towards a couch. It burst into flames upon contact with me. His cepan looked visibly shocked. "The Alchemist" that was all he said as nine ran for a fire extinguisher. I pulled myself from the flames, inside of my body felt hot but the rest of it was normal. "I never expected to encounter such a legendary legacy, it was assumed to have died out." I was baffled by his responce but he quickly calmed down. "You can control energy that legacy was the basis behing the feield know as alchemy on this planet." I stared at him in shock. "Alchemy?' He smiled, "They teach or taght everyone on lorien about this increadably powerful legacy, If you dont die while you are absorbing energy and transforming it you will be able to combine atoms and create objects os out of thin air."

They gave us their number said to call them on the way home and we left and walked outside to see my dad coming around the corner. He stopped and we got in the back, "This was nine's safe house" Maggie blurted out in excitement. "So you found another?" I shook my head yes and started, "I don't like him." my dads eyes narrowed and Maggie blushed. My dad laughed, "By your responses I know enough." I could feel myself reddening before I remembered. "His cepan called me 'The Alchemist"" Dad looked over quickly he seemed surprised but then he relaxed, "Well that fills the hole in your brother's story, trauma is known to jumpstart latent legacies."

It was a relaxed trip to Ohio. I was in the back of the SUV while Maggie was in the middle no one was talking. I was alone in my thoughts. there was a single emotion it was knew to me but I could identify hits name. Jealousy. I don't know why we aren't dating but I saw nine kiss her, that was enough to provoke a fight. It doesn't make sense, a week ago I didn't know this girl., but now i'm seeing her as my own, What happened?. ' What did hapen' I hear it in my head I know its Maggie I look at her and just respond, 'Can you not?' she blushed and we continued towards paradise.


	7. Chapter 7

sorry for the wait i had serious writers block but here is chapter seven

We arrived at Mr. Goode's residence around noon. It was warm july weather and I was ready to get out of it. My dad had taken the key and gone to the door. Some lady came to the door and after a few minutes dad came to the car and said, "Anything we can use would be in the garage we can check it but the son is going to watch."

I followed Maggie out and we moved to follow dad to the garage. At the door Maggie tugged on my shirt and guided me behind the garage. "Okay, I really don't like Nine, you can stop worrying." My eyes narrowed, "You can read minds how could you not see what he was planning?" She turned a shade of red to match her hair, "The same reason Galia was so easily kidnapped." She said it as though I would get the reference, It took her a second to see the confusion on my face. "She was so infatuated with Oliver that by the time she realized she was already in chains." Now it was my turn to turn into a tomato.

Suddenly she sat down, We had wandered through the backyard and ended up at some kind of sundial. Her eyes widened and She started turning the dial. I couldn't track it but she was turning relatively fast. When she stopped I saw what the tip of the dial on the stone was pointing at, the loric character for five. she pulled me back and moved me to one side of the sundail it smoked and the top flopped open it hit my arm but I felt no pain and heard no sound from the impact

I stood there dumbfounded as Maggie crawled in the hole. "That lock was incredibly advanced Loric technology. Something important is down here." She said that as she dropped down into the abyss I followed her as I moving further and further beneath the ground after what felt about 20 feet. I felt myself stop, like i was sitting on something sof... "Adam get off of me." she said it so calmly, in the pitch black it was terrifying. "You're right it is very dark here can you fix that?" I looked at her confused. "You have been absorbing energy for days now are you telling me you can't generate light?" As she said that I started to glow.

We traveled down a path that appeared to be curving to the left. We eventually came to a room. I promptly tripped as i entered. Maggie giggled, but i was horrified. It was a skeleton. it was over eight feet tall thick blond hair was falling from its skull. Around its neck was a pendent identical to two's ignoring its size. i retrieve it and place it around my neck. We turned our focus to the the desk. Papers, papers everywhere, we shifted through them maggie appeared to be organizing so i turned my attention to the lower drawers. The mess of paper persisted but i could see that there was more in here. I saw loric gemstone fragments and what appeared to be a long snake like coil. I touched it and came alive. What appeared to be a snake head slithered up my arm. It curled around me but i wasn't afraid, i could see that it wasn't trying to hurt me. at least thats what i thought until it bit my shoulder.

My vision went black and i fell back, my blood was coursing and i could feel the venom coursing through me. I felt myself growing fangs and wings i felt my skin shudder." Adam are you okay?" i heard Maggie's voice come from right in front of my face. "I think i have extra appendages and i'm blind." she responded "You aren't glowing anymore that should explain the blindness."


End file.
